


Rivals

by saxgoddess25



Series: DQ in Hyperion Heights [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cursed Personas, F/F, Hyperion Heights, Mal - Freeform, Roni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxgoddess25/pseuds/saxgoddess25
Summary: Roni and Malinda run competing establishments just down the street from each other, but their rivalry is anything but cold. Inspired by this gif: [http://callmepolaris.tumblr.com/post/167067017728/dragon-queen-bar-oh-that-would-be-fun-to-watch] on Tumblr.





	Rivals

They were rivals – of course they were – the Dragon Lady and the unofficial Queen of Hyperion Heights. The one dressed to the nines, all teased hair, stiletto heels, and black leather. The other was a punk girl, grown up into the mom the community needed. When they came together, that was when the magic truly happened.

“Heard you had a new cocktail,” Roni smirked as she shouted over the pulsing thump of the bass in the Dragon Ultra Lounge, “thought I’d see if it was worth the $15 you’re charging for it.”

A sly smile graced blood red lips, but as always, Malinda’s eyes gave nothing away. Roni strained to see what went into the making of the drink, but Mal had turned away from her to the back counter, shielding the steel shaker from view with her body. It was a very shapely body, so Roni couldn’t really complain. Her eyes roamed the strong planes of Mal’s back as she shook the drink, lingering on the dip of bare skin between her shoulder blades, just above the zipper of the slinky black dress.

She licked her lips absently, a gesture that Mal didn’t miss when she turned back around to pour the contents of the shaker into a chilled martini glass. “It’s on the house,” she purred as she slid it across the bar. Roni couldn’t hear her voice over the whump of the music, but she didn’t need to. She knew what those words sounded like, as though Mal had been right beside her, breathing them into her ear.

Roni raised her glass in salute, then took a sip, her eyes and Mal’s never breaking contact.

The drink was amazing. It was like liquid fire meshed with the sweetness of summer. She moaned her bliss, and the smirk on Mal’s face slid into something hungrier. Roni knew that look.

Her pulse was beating in time with the music and when Mal gave her a questioning tilt of her head, she didn’t even have to give it a moment’s consideration. They were up the back stairs in a blink, and she’d only had time to set her glass on the lacquered table just inside the entrance to the apartment before she found herself shoved back against the door. Warm, lush lips devoured hers, and strong arms circled her waist. Roni brought her hands up to fist in blonde curls, losing herself in the kiss.

She didn’t know what came over her in moments like this, but it was all fire, and heat, and need. Her body arched away from the door, pressing as fully against Mal’s as she could get. Mal responded with a growl that raised goosebumps up and down her arms.

“That look on your face,” Mal breathed against her mouth, biting at her lip, “I want to see it again when you come for me.”

“Yes,” her fingers tightened in the hair between them and gave a demanding tug, “fuck me, Mal.” Their lips met again, artless and hungry. “Make me scream.”

Those ice blue eyes darkened with lust and her voice dropped so low that a shiver skittered down Roni’s spine. “Oh, yes, you _will_ scream.”

Deceptively strong arms gathered her up then and carried her over to the huge bed that looked like it belonged in a brooding castle, with its dark wood and ornate carvings. When they got there, Roni refused to relinquish contact for the moment, the heavy kisses and roving hands stoking fires that left them panting.

Mal finally pulled away to start tugging at clothes, pulling Roni’s t-shirt off so that she could bury her face between her breasts. Her hands settled back into the mass of hair, eyes closing as kisses ghosted over her skin, then a gasp when Mal bit her and sucked hard. The Dragon Lady did love marking her prey, and Roni did love having something to remember her by, if only for a few days. Her toes curled, constricted by her boots, and suddenly she needed their clothes off right now.

Tugging at Mal’s hair again until she finally looked up, Roni gave her a lusty smile. “Let’s get naked, shall we?”

“So impatient,” Mal complained, but it was obviously a tease. She shifted, but only just enough to pop the button on Roni’s jeans and send her hand beneath the denim to stroke over silk and lace. “So wet. Mmm.”

Roni gasped, hips canting as a desperate little keen escaped from her lips. “Mal!”

Teasing fingers pushed the soaked panties aside, questing through her folds to circle around her clit for a few blissful seconds before they were gone. Roni groaned her disappointment, opening her eyes just in time to see Mal sucking the wet digits between those ruby lips.

“Delicious,” she sighed, as though she had just sampled the finest delicacy. Roni wiggled beneath her, needing more, needing _something_ , and at last Mal relented. “Okay, okay, but only because I want more of that sweet pussy of yours.”

At this point, Roni was beyond caring why. She only cared that it happened. Now. While Mal was unzipping her boots, she raised up enough to unfasten her bra, tossing it carelessly onto the floor. It didn’t take much longer before her pants were tugged off, her panties going with them, and Mal pressed her face into her aching cunt.

God, that woman had a talented tongue. It coaxed shivers and moans out of Roni as she clutched at the bedding beneath her, and tried not to fuck her face with abandon. Her fingers and toes were tingling by the time Mal finally sent her diving over the edge, complete with the promised scream of pure ecstasy. The climax left her buzzing, dazed and panting for breath, while Mal’s very satisfied visage hovered into view.

Roni let out a breathless chuckle upon seeing her. Her makeup was smeared, her hair wild from the ravages of Roni’s fingers, but God was she gorgeous. She couldn’t wait to get her hands on her, to give her a taste of her own medicine, but she was going to need a few minutes. Mal knew that too, and slotted herself against Roni’s body, content to wait. For now.

“So, was it worth $15?”

“Oh Mal,” Roni laughed, “it was worth much more than that.”


End file.
